bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gil/@comment-71.239.18.234-20120512232121
Hi guys! This is Part 2 of 3. OonaxNonny Nonny: Oona! Want to draw a picture? Oona: Sure! Molly: F*** Cat. Right, Goby? Goby? Who needs him? Not me! Cat : What a wonderful day, right Gil? Gil: Yeah. Hey, you've got something on your lips. Cat: Where? Gil: (kisses Cat) All gone! Cat: Teehee. You must like kissing me, don't you? Gil: Yup. Hey, look here comes the Queen of the B****es. Cat: Good one! Molly: Hello, Cat! I've brought you a I'm so sorry present! Cat: I don't trust you, Molly. And I don't have to open it to know you placed a time bomb in the present that will explode and kill me when I open the box. So why don't YOU open it for me? Goby: Oh Deema, I love you so much! Deema: I love you too Goby! I brought 2 tickets for Six Flags: World Tour!!! Goby: No way! Deema: Way! They only cost 30.00 per couple! And.... Goby: Will you be my it-girl, Deema? Deema: (shrieks with excitement) OMG! Yes! Kiss me! Goby: okay!(kisses Deema on lips) Meanwhile... Oona: Nonny, I want to sing you a song I made during music! Nonny: Okay then! Oona: Hit it, Gil! Gil plays electric guitar, so he's the reason Cat is into him and rock and roll bands. Oona: *sings her song, This is For You* Oh, do you do you? Ooooooh oooooh oooooooh oooooooh I love the way you be yourself (lalalala) and you're like no- body... ELSE! Oona: Did you like my song, Nonny? Nonny: I get the message. And can I ask you something? In private? Oona: Go ahead! Nonny: Would you like to go on a date at The Cheesecake Factory with me? I promise I'll pay for everything. Oona: Yes. On the 13th? Friday the 13th? Nonny: Ummmmm, how about Saturday the 14th? Oona: The 13th on a Friday is my lucky day! Please? Nonny: Okay then. But no black cats!(that was a joke.) With Cat and Gil.... Gil: Cat, did you hear about Nonny and Oona? Cat: No, are they going on a date? Gil: Yeah. Cat: Awwww! Do you think we should go on our first date? Gil: Sure! Wanna go on a date, Cat? Cat: (giggles) Yes, on a Saturday? Gil: Yes. What time shall I pick you up? Cat: At 7:00. Part 2 of Part 2 of 3. That must be confusing! Hahaha. You've gotta read the pilot episode! Gil's middle name is Abernathy! Hahahaha! On Oona and Nonny's date... Nonny: So, Oona do you have any interest in me or my friends? Oona: I'll never tell. You'll have to find out in kindergarten tomorrow. What? You thought they were high schoolers? I know I made it sound like they're in high school, but they are all in kindergarten. Gil: Cat, ever since I met you... Molly burst through the doors and is starting to ruin the date. Gil: Oh no! My tuxedo! It has spaghetti on it! Cat: Molly! What are you doing here? Can't you see I'm on a date with Gil? Molly: I can care less. Molly picked up a bowl of caviar Gil's mom made for him and Cat and dumped it all over Cat and her new ball gown dress. Cat: Molly! Why are you so mean to me?! I didn't do anything! Molly stares at Cat running to the bathroom to clean up. Gil is now really ticked. Gil: Who let you in?! I told my mom not to ever let you come in my house again! Molly: (sings what the hell by Avril Lavigne) You say that I'm messing with your heaaaaaad! All cause I was being mean to your girlfrieeeeeeend. Love sucks, whether it right or wrong! Can't stop cause this is so much fuuuuuuuuun! Gil: (turns an angry shade of red) I F****** HATE YOU, MOLLY MCALLEN! Molly: You... Hate me? Goby: Oh, Deema I gotta go pick up Molly! Deema: Can you drive me home? Goby: Even better, my momma can! Deema: Extrodinary! Goby: Mom, it's 5:00! We gotta go get Molly! Goby's mom: Holy s***, you're right! Cat is currently crying in the bathroom; all covered in caviar. Cat: You know what! I'm going to stand up to Molly. No matter what she does, I'm not going to cry. Time to be a 6 year old girl! Gil: Get out you dirty little piece of.... Molly: (kisses Gil on the lips and holds on to him for 10 minutes) Cat: Molly! Gil... (tears build up in Cat's eyes) How could you?! Gil: I didn't do it! Cat, come back! Part 3 of 3 Coming Soon! ~Cat@BG66